Part Two: The Two Shino's
by Dark Plagueman
Summary: Direct continuation of Part One. Tsukune and Moka are now in their holiday break for the start of their Third Year. How will They and their friends respond to Fairy Tale?
1. Intro

Part Two: The Two Shinso

This is a direct continuation of Part One: The Ghoul/Vampire Hybrid. As such the first part should be read before starting this one.

This story is rated M and as such will not be suitable for younger readers as it will contain lemons, limes, Swearing, Violence and Mature Events.

As always please feel free to review.

Dark Plagueman


	2. Vacation

G'day everybody, it is I the Dark Plagueman here with the first chapter of The Two Shino's. from here on out the story will divert even more from the Manga. Moka's eldest sister Akula will still make and appearence so don't worry about that. Fairy Tale will now play a more active role, and there will be lemons and limes throughout the story.

As always review are welcomed and appreciated.

**Note: this chapter contains a rather detailed Lemon. it is vital to the story which is why it is there and why this is rated M. Complaints about this will be ignored.**

Chapter 1: Vacation

It was funny how time flew. It had been four months since Tsukune returned from the 'dead' as a Shinso vampire. one week until the end of the school holidays. And it was three and a half months since another joined him at that new level, his mate Moka. She had been changed in a very nice way by Tsukune, meaning while they were mating. To him she was even more beautiful now then before if that was even remotely possible. Her body had become the peak of female beauty as if she was carved by Aphrodite (Greek goddess of Love) herself. Their training was now complete; they could not learn anything more from Timothy or Elizabeth, for they now outclassed them.

Ruby was still serving the two Vampires, cooking and cleaning for them. The next week was Tsukune's birthday and Moka had discussed a certain 'thing' with her regarding it. She accepted her role without hesitation, for she dearly loved them both and was honoured to serve them with her mind, body and soul.

Nathaniel while the same age as Tsukune and Moka was somehow engaged in a relationship with Kokoa. How this occurred was only known to the couple and perhaps the school snoop Gin. After a fight with Moka and later on Tsukune to test his ability to look after their little sister, they both gave their blessing to the new couple. Moka was very happy her little sister had finally found somebody.

Kokoa had calmed down and used her Kou-chan a lot less when people annoyed her. When she did use him you had better watch out for she was now _very_ good with many of the weapons that he could transform into. Nathaniel had kissed her during lunch in the last week and she now couldn't get enough of him. she had had some of his blood and she said it was like drinking pure light (dunno how she got that idea).

Kurumu and Mizore were working together a lot perfecting their black and white duet attacks. They were now so in sync with each other they were able to predict the others movements three or four moves ahead. Together they had taken down Moka before she became a Shinso with Nathaniel and Kokoa's help.

Kurumu was now a lot better with her illusions but she still had much to learn. She was still deeply in love with Tsukune but knew that he only saw her as a friend. She still wanted her 'destined one' however.

Moka and Tsukune had gotten a week off school for his birthday. With Ruby they were going to the human world for a little vacation. Moka's father was kind enough to get them a penthouse suite in a five star hotel right in the middle of the city. Of course Tsukune had no idea that this was occurring, so it came as a bit of a surprise to him when he sudden got told. Not that he was complaining, a penthouse suite, a hot mate, and a sexy servant? What is not to like?

Tsukune himself had changed a lot too in the past two months. First of course was the fact that he was now at the peak of the Vampire race's hierarchy along with his bloodmate. Second was the fact that the instinctual vampire pride had come into play. He was challenged regularly to fight with pathetic hybrid scum that thought they could beat him. They were brushed aside like flies. Third was the fact that he and Ruby had gotten a lot closer then before. He would reward her sometimes by cooking her dinner (as well as Moka), giving her a day off a week and a few other ways, though nothing in _that way._ He simply wanted her happy to be in the same dorm as himself and Moka. This was why it didn't really come as a surprise that Ruby was coming with them. They would be leaving today.

Tsukune was now in the back of a limo (thanks to Lord Shuzen). He was clad in a crimson long sleeve shirt that was unbuttoned a third of the way, tight black pants with a couple of chains hanging from the belt hoops, and black shoes. The Holy Lock was secured as usual around his right wrist, unfortunately there were a couple of cracked sections that happened when his Shinso power became too strong for it during a conflict with the increasingly powerful Fairy Tale. The most recent attack was a whole bunch of sea-like monsters. One of which was very strong. well at least strong enough to make Tsukune actually get injured a bit. Luckily it was only a couple of scrapes and a hole or two from water bullets.

Moka was sitting in the back of the bus with Tsukune's head on her lap. She was stroking his hair and rubbing his cheek. Ruby was sitting right in front of them, working on the theory for a new potion she was trying to create which would act as a healing agent if drunk. Tsukune was playing with his youki, forming and releasing it from his hands letting it flow back into himself before forming it again. In no time at all the bus arrived in the human world, stopping at the front of the hotel they would be staying at. It was rather… grand if that was the right word. The three teenagers grabbed their luggage and went to the front desk. After a short conversation with the sightly confused receptionist, a porter took their bags, and escorted them to their suite.

Standing before the gold embossed double doors the porter opened them with a flourish exposing the room to them. To sum it up it was huge, cosy with an excellent view over the city. It had a spa big enough for at least four people, a huge plasma TV with over 104 channels including some 'ahem' types. It had a balcony with a few comfy chairs so they could admire the view and course a mini-bar. What confused Tsukune though was the fact there was only one bed. Turning around to ask about this he discovered that the porter was gone, the doors were locked and Moka was standing on the balcony, the wind blowing against her, causing her long silver hair to swirl around her. Glancing around, he also saw Ruby running the spa, jets and bubbles roaring. Deciding to just get in the 'hotel room' mode he took off his shirt and tossed it on the bed, before hugging his bloodmate from behind, together enjoying the breeze and view.

Moka smiled as her mate hugged her. She and Ruby had planned this little vacation very well and Tsukune was following the script perfectly. Turing around she embraced him, holding him tight, while looking at the door to the spa. Ruby was giving her a thumbs up… activate Part B now.

With a little twirl, Moka started to remove her clothes. With a swish her dress fell down and off her body as she sauntered to the spa. Her bra followed, as did her thong. She entered the room before sticking her head out and giving Tsukune a look. Catching on to her meaning he entered the room to see her already in the spa, beckoning to him. Smiling Tsukune undressed and slipped into the water and let out a sigh. The two vampires relaxed in the herbed water and let the jets and the hot water relax them. Moka sat next to Tsukune, and rubbed his scarred chest, tracing the 'X' on his chest. She moved and sat on his lap facing him and engaged him in a tongue battle. Tsukune moved his hands and pulled his lover closer, one hand on her breast the other holding her rear. Her hands were around his neck. The passionate kiss only ended when they had to breathe. Kissing again, Tsukune played with one of Moka's nipples, tweaking and rubbing around it before stroking and cupping her breast while gently squeezing her butt and slowly moving the hand up to the middle of her back before moving it back down.

Tsukune growled with pleasure as Moka in turn ran her hands all over his chest, and using feather light touches had her hand over his back; sending shivers up his spine and massaging his shoulders… wait… Moka's hands were on his chest so who?

"Ruby, what are you doing?"

"Giving you a shoulder massage Tsukune-sama."

Turning around a little, Tsukune witnessed the sight none had seen before. A _naked _Ruby Toujou. Her raven hair usually in pigtails was now loose and trailing down to her waist. Her breasts, while smaller then his Moka's were still at least an upper C-cup, with small pink nipples already hardened with arousal. Trailing his eyes down further he saw her well-toned athletic body and a hair-less womanhood. It was right as he saw this that Moka bit his neck and drank some of his blood. Distracted, Tsukune did something he felt was instinctual. He drank his mate's blood as well, feasting on her delicious life-giving fluids. Strangely Ruby was now in the spa with the two Shinso's. Moka stopped her drink and ran her tongue over the wound, sealing it up. She shifted so she was straddled over one of Tsukune's thighs all while he was still drinking. A hand sign behind her back told Ruby to start part three of their plan.

Seeing the sign, Ruby approached Tsukune and sat the same way as Moka, one leg on either side of Tsukune's thigh. Tsukune started kissing Moka's neck while running a hand over Moka and Ruby's breasts. Tsukune sniffed the air and discovered the scent of Ruby, very close and in an aroused state. His instincts took over as Moka touched his stiff manhood. He bit Ruby and took some of her blood, running a hand straight to both women's lower lips. Moka and Ruby gasped at the sudden touch and soon lost themselves, to the whirl of emotions. With little effort Tsukune somehow picked up both of them at the same time and carried them to the huge bed. The two females never discovered how he did that because even he didn't know.

It didn't matter to the three ayashi that they were soaking wet as they lay on the bed, all they cared about was the feelings of hands touching, pinching, tickling and the tongues running over their flesh. It wasn't long before Tsukune had the two women screaming as the orgasmed at the same time. Part Three completed… Activate the final Part Four.

Under 'order's from Moka, Ruby licked and sucked the Male vampire's hardened length. She received moans from Tsukune as she continued her ministrations under Moka's eyes. Finally a loud moan alerted her to her Master's release. Hot ropes of semen flooded her mouth and she struggled to take it all. Releasing him from her hold, Ruby found her mouth covered by her Mistresses in a passionate kiss. The following touching and groping made for and extremely erotic show for Tsukune and it didn't take long for him to harden once more. Noticing this Moka made Tsukune lie on his back and she sat over his face for him to lick her folds. While this was occurring Ruby was positioning herself over Tsukune's manhood. With an affirmative nod from Moka she slowly lowered herself onto it. When it hit her barrier she froze for a moment before thrusting herself down, breaking it and causing tears to for in her eyes. Tsukune now with Moka off him gently kissed her and ran his hands over her soft skin, and slowly the pain went away. Starting off slow the two started to move while Moka played with herself and Ruby. Soon Ruby was screaming for her masters to spank her and teach her to be a good girl. Knowing her masochistic tenancies they complied, Tsukune moving her onto her hands and knees, slapping her well formed rear while Moka lay under her and played with every part she could reach. It didn't take long for Ruby's orgasm to build and she felt Tsukune's own build. After a few moments the pleasure became too much and they both came together. Instinctually Tsukune moved Ruby onto her back and bit both sides of her neck, forcing his youki into the bites.

The night continued and changed into days, the three members of the Akashiya Household, Shinso Vampires and Witch continuing to mate over the duration of three days did not realise their lives would change drastically due to this vacation and for once it was not going to be because of Fairy Tale, but their own passion. But for now it was time to return to Youkai Academy.


	3. Return to the Academy

Gday Readers! it is time for a new Chapter! while this one is a little short, it is no less inportant to the story! this is mainly character development though as i feel the need to do so. Anyway enough of my blabing! It is time to read! this is the Dark Plagueman signing off.

**Chapter Two: Return to the Academy**

It was the last day before Tsukune, Moka and Ruby had to return to Youkai Academy for their final year and Ruby to her duties as an assistant to Tenmai, the Board Chairman of the Academy, and one on the Three Dark Lords. Today the three members of the Aono-Akashiya household were heading to the nearest cinema as a 'break' from their Penthouse suite and the ferocious love-making they had been doing since they arrived. It was during the Taking of Ruby's maidenhood that Tsukune bit her on both sides of her neck, and Moka in a spot directly below the first bites. The two Shinso Vampires had injected their youki into them and Marked her, binding her to them and greatly extending her lifetime. She was now no longer a servant, but a concubine, and the first member of their household in all but blood.

Arriving at the cinema, they checked the board and found of all things, a vampire movie called Twilight. Apparently it was a love story which meant that Tsukune had to brace himself for boredom and sappiness. Thank Kami that his two companions were not girly girls. The three lasted for fifteen minutes before laving in disgust, VAMPIRES DON"T SPARKLE! A little Killing Intent (KI) and they got new tickets free of charge for a movie called 'Smokin' Aces' (this is an actual movie) which they enjoyed far more then a cheesy and rather insulting Vampire movie. The three then went to do some general shopping, Ruby and Moka going off to get some rather risqué things for their bedroom 'activities'. Tsukune ended up using mental barriers to stop their riotous emotions that he was picking up with his empathy. It had taken _A LOT_ of effort to be able to limit what he felt from others, and while he had these barriers up he could only feel the strongest of emotions. Down, and he could sense every single feeling of everybody with two hundred metres of him. Now _that_ got annoying.

Tsukune sat patiently while the two young women shopped for various outfits, from what he knew about the female species, he guessed they would be another hour. Luckily they were done in only twenty minutes. Like a good husband/mate, he carried their bags as they left the stores and called the limo to travel to the Academy for another year of schooling.

Kurumu, Yukari, Nathaniel and Kokoa were sitting outside the dorms chatting about their various holidays. Nathaniel had visited Kokoa's home and met her father and Karua. Fortunately the Vampire Lord was happy to meet him and the Seraph and Vampires had enjoyed a peaceful holiday. Kurumu had spent the holiday with her mother and aunt. She spent her vacation dancing at their gentleman's club in the heart of Tokyo. A few sleazy guys had tried to pick her up but she waved them off without an incident.

Mizore had gone home to her mothers. She has spent her time helping some of the snow women care for their new children because for an unknown reason there was more snow girls born in the past year then in the last four decades. Finally it looked like the race might have a better chance for survival. Well for this generation at least.

Kokoa was halfway through telling them of Karua's reaction to her having Nathaniel as a boyfriend when she stiffened and looked up the path to the academy building.

"What is it Kokoa-chan?" asked Nathaniel looking in the same direction.

"Onee-chan and Onii-chan are back with Ruby!" and she was off sprinting as fast as she could down the path with the other three trailing her. poor little kou-chan was struggling to hold onto her shoulder as she jumped straight into the arms of her big brother, who staggered as the red missile hit him and nearly knocked him over.

"Onii-chan! Onee-chan! You're back! Did you have fun? Did you bring me anything?"

"Of course we did Kokoa! How could we forget our little sister?" laughed Tsukune as he hugged her back, regaining his balance. Kokoa let go and hugged her sister as well before turning her eyes on Ruby. Straight away she saw the marks on her neck, the same marks on her brother and sister. Ruby had changed a little in the week she had been gone. She was more powerful then before, Kokoa could feel it. She also seemed to seep sexiness from her every pore and she was glowing… just like Moka and Tsukune. They had made love very recently. Kokoa gave her big sister a knowing look and flashed a smile. Kurumu was now looking over the trio with a critical eye. As a succubus she knew what had been going on with a glance, and it upset her. Her Destined One was slipping further and further from her grasp while Ruby was now as close as it was possible to get to him, apart from Moka. _"How… How can I get him to notice me! He's now taken Ruby as his own, why not me! What do I have to do? What can I do to get him to love me as much as I love him?"_

Mizore saw the marks and it didn't bother her at all. She had come to terms that Tsukune was beyond her reach, and while she would probably take the offer for him to father a child with her, she knew that Moka and now Ruby held his heart. She smiled warmly at the trio happy that they were happy with each other. Yukari was now adjusting her thoughts to add Ruby to a foursome. Nobody wanted to know what fantasies the prepubescent witch was acting out in her head.

Nathaniel smiled at the group and took Kokoa's hand. He knew what had happened because Ruby was giving of pheromones that told males to back off, the same ones that Moka was and had been since she mated with Tsukune.

The group of friends walked around the campus as they chatted about their holidays and other general gossip. Apparently Mr O'Malley was back to teach English for a while. They all enjoyed his lessons a lot, not that they learned anything, it was the fact that he was always drunk which made for amusing lessons indeed. Unfortunately they had the freaky biology teacher again. That sex education class did not need to feature _**those**_ kind of videos! It was very traumatising to say the least. Suffice to say the group was glad to be back together once more, for their final year at Youkai Academy. Hopefully it would be uneventful and not in any way life-threatening.

Not Bloody Likely!

Fairy Tale was on the move in the Human world. Their strength gathered and their plans in place after years of effort. Now was the time to put those plans into action and take down that Academy that preached peace and co-existance with the weakling humans! Now was the time for the Rise of the Youkai!

It was going to be a eventful, hazardous and bloody year.


	4. Fairy Tale Plots

Hello all it is the Dark Plagueman here once more with the next chapter! Yes it is about bloody time isn't it? unfortunetly i have another three stories on the go. i will be posting the first chapter of those soon, so look out for them!

i am finding it harder to write this story as i am waiting for the next chapter of the manga (or however long it takes) to find out how Fairy Tale will use moka to awaken Alucard. although i will soon give up waiting and just write my own reason. I HATE MONTHLY RELEASES! ahem anyway enough of my rambling on with the story!

Chapter 3 Fairy Tale Plots...

**Fairy Tale HQ, Unknown Location in Japan**

Four men and three woman sat in a closed off boardroom. These seven were the heads of the Organisation known as Fairy Tale. To the outside or 'human world' it was a large multibillion dollar company who had several branches up to an including Military contracts. To the Youkai or 'Monster world' that was just a front for plans to remove the barriers between the two worlds and let humans know they existed and be put beneath them as an inferior species. The names of these seven important people?

Kamiya 'God' Kanade: Chief of Seventh Branch, Japan

Miyabi Fujisaki: Chief of Assault Force 9, Japan

Kaneshiro Hokuto: Ex Leader of Anti-Thesis gang inside Youkai Academy. Now Intel Officer for First Branch, Japan

Karua Shuzen: Top Assassin of the Shuzen Household on loan to Fairy Tale.

Akula Shuzen: the Black Devil, Member of the Shuzen Household, Member of the Miu Family of Hong Kong on loan to Fairy Tale

Gyokuro Shuzen: Commander in chief of Fairy Tale, Mother of Karua Shuzen

The discussion today was about two individuals that lived in the same city as the HQ of Seventh Branch. Their names were Sun Otonashi and Gin the now graduated Newspaper Club member.

"We should invite them into the fold. From what my scout had told me Sun was known as the 'strongest of the generation' at the academy she is a Siren just like me! And the other is an S-class werewolf! They would increase or fighting strength incredibly!" said Kanade

"I agree we should. A Siren and a Werewolf… send them the invitation." Gyokuro nodded.

"They won't accept. I was at the academy with Gin and he, along with Sun were members of that Newspaper club and from what I have heard Gin is a friend to the current members… namely Moka Akashiya and according to rumour, her Blood-mate Tsukune Aono." Hokuto stated.

Very well, release that whore of a sister _Selene_ on them my Daughter." said Gyokuro spitting out the name Selene as if the very word was vile.

"Yes mother." said Akula and the meeting ended.

Akula walked into the underground containment room where several rebellious Ayashi were held among other things like test subjects. Placing her hand onto a palm scanner, she accessed the high-risk zone. Walking passed all the cells she stopped at one close to the end. Inside was a young woman of twenty-two. She was a stunning specimen of the female species, her long raven hair flowed down to her shapely behind, and her legs were long and seem to stretch forever. Her build was that of a sprinter, lithe but strong as the well toned abs suggested. Her 'assets' were of formidable size at least an upper C cup, and her face looked like it was sculpted by the finest artisans. Her eyes were blood red with black slitted pupils. There were a few more notable facts that were currently obvious. She was naked and tied up. She was had an IV to keep her alive. But what was more horrifying was the fact that her body was badly bruised some though looked old. Akula entered the room and looked more closely. To her horror she had been raped repeatedly… weeping she closed the cell door and got to work preparing this woman… her little Moka's big sister, Selene Akashiya.

There is one more thing to note about this particular woman. Covering Selene's entire body was an intricate black web… Ghoul Markings.

Tsukune woke up to a now familiar feeling. His Bloodmate Moka was snuggled up to him, one arm and leg over him holding him tightly to herself. What was different was the brown-haired beauty on the other side doing the same thing, His former servant-turned-concubine Ruby. Tsukune lay there and watched them sleep. He smiled at how peaceful they looked for they had tiny smiles on their faces. Extracting one of his arms, he ran his fingers over Moka's cheek following her jawline and tracing her soft full lips. Moving his hand down, he slowly slid his hand down her neck to stop over her heart. He smiled as he felt the rhythmic beats that kept his love alive and with him. Soon his two loves awoke and they got ready for their day, Ruby for her job as an assistant and Tsukune and Moka their first day of school for their third and final year. All across the campus students were preparing for their classes.

Ruby left for the board chairman's office early just as Tsukune was halfway through his breakfast. Moka was in the shower having already eaten while Ruby and Tsukune were taking their respective baths. He had just finished when Moka exited the bathroom wrapped in a towel her hair still wet. Smiling he went into the bathroom and picked up a hairbrush and got her to sit in his lap as he brushed her silverly locks. A short while later they were off heading to their homeroom. Once more they had Nekoneme sensei as theirs.

"Welcome back to Youkai Academy everyone!" cried the hyperactive cat-lady. Tsukune facepalmed at his teacher's antics as she literally bounced around the room. You would think that after three years one would grow used to it… apparently not. Oh well at least she made the boring repetitive classes of homeroom and 'human blending' lessons interesting. The latter class was now only discussing the finer points of really meshing into human society, something that most didn't need. Well at least in this class.

Suffice to say the students wee well and truly bored out of their minds by the time the bell rung for their next lesson. Warily dragging their tired bodies the class headed off to English… with Mr O'Malley. Oh this was going to be fun!

Tsukune and the rest of the class had been waiting for over twenty minutes when finally the door opened and Mr O'Malley entered. Followed by a heavy scent of alcohol. It was an obvious choice to say the guy was completely blotto. This was confirmed by the slurring and the stumbling. Oh and the fact that he was drinking some weird Australian Bundaberg Rum (to the Japanese it is weird). To Tsukune's nose it smell very high grade. Once more the class degenerated into a mindless verbal fight with the drunk, this time about the use of Alcohol for 'medical purposes' or in layman's terms, downing a bottle to numb the pain of an injury whether it be severe or not. How this could in anyway refer to a lesson in English was beyond him. Oh well it was funny to see the teacher try to feel Kurumu's breasts to her horror. Finally the bell rung, it was time for lunch. Grinning to himself, Tsukune took Moka's hand and led her from the room leaving Kurumu to 'adjust' herself.

**Marin's Motel and Beach Bar, Japan. Approx 20.25KM from Fairy Tale's Seventh Branch HQ.**

Gin was a happy werewolf. He had recently graduated from Youkai Academy with high marks and had made some life-long friends in the process. Now he was working alongside his girlfriend Sun, who had graduated two years before. It was thanks to her that in his first year he stopped getting into stupid fights and really started to focus he was 'convinced' to join the Newspaper club and had never looked back. Along with his friend/rival Haiji Miyamoto, Sun had helped them save themselves. It was near the end of his second year after he had secretly helped her that he realised that he really liked her. As soon as he had graduated he had located her and joined her. After the first week they started dating and they were really enjoying each others company.

While the owner Marin treated the ever silent Sun as a daughter. However she knew nothing of the Monster world and didn't know her 'daughter' and her boyfriend were Ayashi. The little motel/snack bar was not doing very well. Not many people came since Marin lost her husband who was murdered by a stranger that stayed. Ever since then her husband's dream of owning the best place was starting to fail.

Gin and Sun were straightening chairs and tables and Marin was counting out the day's float when a man entered wearing a pair of headphones around his neck. Gin could smell that this guy meant trouble…

"Excuse me, Madam Do you have a young lady by the name of Sun working here?" asked the stranger as he stood before Marin.

"Yes, she is one of my workers. What do you need?"

"I would like to speak to her about a business proposition."

"Oh! Um okay she's just over there. Sun! This man want to talk to you!"

Sun was nervous. She knew this man was an Ayashi. By what was he doing here? And what did he want with her? Gin noticed his girlfriend's nervousness and took her hand leading her over to the man eying her with interest.

"Sun Otonashi?" asked the man getting a nod from her he continued "maybe we should speak in private…"

"Whatever you have to say to Sun you can tell me too" Gin told the guy smiling in a way that told him not to mess with them. He shrugged "makes no difference" and led the two into a room and shut the door.

"Sun I am here to offer you a place in the organisation I work for. We could use someone with your… talents if you want to call them that. Of course your boyfriend is offered the same invitation."

"And just what organisation do you work for?" asked Gin suspecting he already knew the answer.

"I am with Fairy Tale a company that has Ayashi interests in mind. We are a multi-billion dollar Human and Monster world business with several branches all over Japan. We have need of talented people of both sides."

"I know all about your little gang. You're trying to kill all humans by letting the barriers fall and Ayashi run wild. It is a foolish thing. Humans have weapons that we could only imagine. A weapon that can destroy a city and more besides. No we will not join your group leave now or I will make you." said Gin, Sun having been writing on her notepad backing up her boyfriend's words. Gin had told her all about his friends Tsukune, Moka and the others.

"you will come around very soon." said the man and he left.

_"this is not going to be good..."_ thought Gin


	5. Ghoul Incoming

G'day all it the Dark Plagueman is here once again with a new chapter! hooray! It's about bloody time i know, i have been focusing on reading Fics not writing them.

So finally here is the next update, and soon i will be uploading my Naruto Fic (i know i've been saying that for ages but it will happen soon i swear)

anyway i find myself gettin more and more frustrated with the slow updates of R+V, i know it's a great manga but the time it take to get a new chapter is so freaking long! but enough of my long rambling on with the next chapter of the Two Shinsos!

Chapter 4: Ghoul Incoming

In the back of a typical suburban van sat two women. In the front driving was the Man from Fairy Tale that had gone to try and recruit Gin and Sun into the organisation. He had failed. That had been a week ago. Now Fairy Tale had to either remove the _'problem_' or convince it to join. They had gone for its removal, hence the presence of the two women in the back. One of course was Akula Shuzen, the other was Selene Akashiya. However the van was not heading to the snack bar where the youkai resided, no, the van was headed to Youkai Academy. It's purpose? Examine the powers of the students, two in particular, Moka and Tsukune. How they would do this, easy! Release the currently chained Selene into the school grounds and see if they survived. It was a brutal plan, most would say terrible. To release not just a Ghoul on them but on the sister of said Ghoul would be seen as unforgivable…

It was too bad that things don't always go to plan…

The Newspaper club was currently reporting on a peeping story, apparently _someone_ was looking into the girls change rooms and bathrooms, obviously channelling their Gin side (the perverted werewolf sneezed). Tsukune had the idea of putting small camera's above the windows on the outside with feed linked inside so the girls could feel safer. It wasn't long before rather large piles of beaten perverts were lying all over campus. The sheer amount was rather staggering. Moka, Ruby and Kokoa were glad that the men they loved were not like those others. However this could be because they had some of the hottest girls in the school or the fact that said girls would have killed them. Either would have been an acceptable choice, or perhaps both. So far it had just been a rather normal (if rather perverted) week. Heh fate has a funny way of shitting on your parade.

Mikogami, Board-chairman of the Academy sensed a Van enter into this section of the barrier. He knew it was Fairy Tale, but he didn't know what or who it was. But for now he would have to wait and keep his senses open for their movement. Sighing he turned back to be bane of all leadership positions… Goddamn Paperwork!

A know at the door revealed Ruby, his assistant with even more of the damn things. It was then that he smelled something funny with Ruby, grinning to himself when he realised what the smell meant, things were certainly going to change around here.

The club session was over now (Thank Kami thought Nathaniel and Tsukune) the papers had been written and printed ready for distribution in the morning. The club had just finished packing up when Ruby entered. She waved hi to them all and hugged Tsukune and Moka. Tsukune kissed her and took a little of her blood, a habit that he go into as way to show his love as whoever he bit got a little pleasure from the bite. Rolling Ruby's crimson fluid in his mouth he noticed a change in the taste. It seemed sweeter for some reason. And not in the way a change in diet would affect it more in the way it seemed purer… it was hard to describe.

"Ruby-chan, are you feeling okay? Is there anything wrong?"

"No Tsukune-koi I feel fine, why do you ask?"

"Your blood tastes different, like it's sweeter."

"My blood tasted different? What could cause that?"

"I know" said Nathaniel, interrupting the conversation. The group listened closely

"I noticed as soon as you stepped into the room, and any guy would pick it up your scent has changed. But first has anyone go a camera?" Rather puzzled Kurumu tossed him one, while Yukari gave on to Kokoa.

"Now as a male we pick up the scents that the opposite sex gives off, provided of course that we are actually wanting to. Most of the time we can tell if a female is ready to mate, however the scent can and will change if certain conditions are met. Ruby's scent changed once you made her your mate the same way Moka's did. The scent Ruby is currently giving off tells me one thing… Congratulations Ruby, you're pregnant."

…

…

…

…

"OH MY GOD! (THUD)" screamed Ruby as Tsukune fainted. Nathaniel and Kokoa were taking photos the whole time particularly of Tsukune's reaction, for blackmail purposes and as a keepsake.

"urgh…" groaned Tsukune from the floor as Moka in the middle of hugging Ruby started to giggle at his reaction. "Okay now run that by me one more time, I don't think I gave it time to sink in."

"Ruby is pregnant. Your going to be a father Tsukune." said a smiling Moka.

"Wow, this is hard to take in. I think I know how Dad felt when he found out Mum was pregnant with me. She told me he fainted twice then completely overreacted and said she was lying until the doctor came in and showed him the ultrasound. Then he fainted again. I don't think Mum had been more ashamed of him then that day."

The group of friends laughed at that which eased the tension. It was Moka who made the suggestion that they go to Paradise for some sparring to keep in shape, and as a way to easy the stress of the last couple of days. Of course the main reason they went to Paradise instead of just doing it in the grounds was the fact that with Tsukune and Moka being Shinso they drew far too much attention when they fought. The group also didn't want to reveal any of their strength to outsiders either.

**In the Woods, ½ KM from the Academy**

A student was running for his life. Some _thing_ was chasing him. And he was getting tired. It was gaining on him. There was a tiny clear patch of ground ahead. _'Well it's as good a place as I'm going to get…_' thought the running teen. Reaching it he quickly turned to face his pursuer, releasing his human form to become a rather stunted Minotaur... with no horns (hence the stunted bit). Readying himself he saw a flash of black and his pursuer landed in front of him. He could laugh it was a woman. A woman who looked like she was taken straight out of someone's sex dungeon, as she had broken chain hanging from both her wrists. The few clothes she wore only covered her modesty and barely at that. They were made of what remained of a leather bodysuit. The tattered suit had one sleeve missing, the other had no elbow and was ripped on the upper arm, the midsection covering her well-toned stomach looked like someone had torn it off in a hurried attempt to access her 'goodies'. Her right leg section was missing up to her thigh while the left leg part was shredded. There was another torn piece missing over her left breast which was covered by the bandages that bound her breasts underneath the suit. She wore no shoes or gloves and her raven hair was an absolute mess, made worse with the fact it went to her waist and that was tangled.

The Minotaur was grinning. He had been afraid of a woman? It was time to teach this bitch her place. As had tried to hit her, he never noticed the black marking all over her body, nor the fact that she was waiting for him…

Nobody heard his screams as he was torn apart, piece by piece.

**Paradise**

Power unbelievable amounts of power were now inside this separate realm created by the Dark Lord Mikogami as a sanctuary for nearly extinct creatures. It was also the place where the Newspaper club trained. Or from an outsiders view, made a fuckload of craters and destroyed lots of things. At the moment it was Moka and Tsukune, the two most powerful members. Both with the legendary blood of a Shinso flowing through them, the most powerful of vampire blood, passed down from feeding on the previous one. It was the first time that two Shinos existed in close proximity without killing each other, kind of. Right now they were trying pretty hard.

"Nice move lover you nearly took my knees out there!" said Moka, grinning at her Bloodmate. Said mate smiled back and moved forward, engaging her in combat.

Moka brought her arms up, crossing them to block an elbow strike to her sternum. Tsukune continued his movements spinning round to elbow her in the head, which was stopped with Moka's left hand. Her right one threw a punch at his exposed back, which was ducked as he preformed a sweep kick, which Moka leapt over. Now facing each other again the two exchanged a few more blows, both high and low until Moka broke through his guard and nailed Tsukune on the left thigh. In the same passage he punched her shoulder, sending him to his knees and her spinning off a couple of metres.

Ignoring her throbbing shoulder Moka re-engaged, trying to palm strike Tsukune in the chest. Tsukune re-directed the blow off to the right and slammed a fist into Moka's own chest sending her rocketing away. Moka leapt back to her feet and spat out a little blood before deciding to engage him again, and nailing him with a full powered kick to the stomach after a couple of defections and blocks, sending her mate into a tree. He leapt up and grinned through bloody teeth before charging back into the fray.

The fight lasted for several more engagements, Tsukune getting the worse of it this time, his shirt was splattered in blood that he spat up from the internal damage and the cuts on his face. Moka on the other hand had some bruising of her face that was disappearing rapidly and a bloody hand from splitting Tsukune's skin. Smiling they flew back into the fray, the other now having their own battles but Ruby did not participate, she didn't want to harm the baby unnecessarily.

**Youkai Academy**

The group finally finish their training and headed back to their dorms to rest and chat as usual. Being sealed and/or rather tired meant that they couldn't sense threats as well, thus none noticed the black flashes of the ghoul following them. It's target was there… it was time to strike while it was weak.

Tsukune felt a presence enter his 'radar' and it was getting closer fast. Too fast. He ducked and a blur flew over his head leaving a long yet very shallow slash across his back as the clawed hand missed him. tearing off his Holy Lock, Tsukune looked at his attacker, as the others got ready to fight. The first thing he noticed was the tattered bodysuit. The second was the mattered raven hair. The third thing was the blood red eyes and black markings. And the final thing was the blood. the female in front of him was splattered in rather fresh blood from the smell. He took in her facial structure and found it familiar. The heard two gasps. Both Moka and Kokoa were looking at the woman in shock.

"onee-chan…" they breathed

"Sister? Moka this is your sister?" asked Tsukune but before she could answer the woman launched herself at Yukari and in a swift movement sent her rocketing away before she hit the ground unconscious.

"Get the hell out of here you lot! She is too powerful for you at handle right now! Ruby you definitely need to leave." Moka told the others and for once they heeded her words. Tsukune didn't hear them as the woman who he saw was obviously a ghoul was currently fighting him. The thing he couldn't figure out was how did she become a ghoul if she was a vampire? And on top of that… she is Moka's sister? A sister she never mentioned to him?

Tsukune ducked and weaved around the ghoul's blows manageing to land a couple himself. However there was a small problem. Tsukune and Moka had been fighting each other at near to full power for three hours. As such both were exhausted thus any hit they landed were severely underpowered. A punch smashed into his jaw causing a small fracture and knocking him to the ground. Moka was already out cold and the rest of the group had run off as they were told. Quick as a flash the ghoul was pinning Tsukune's weakened form to the ground. She started licking and drinking the rich warm blood that covered his injured torso.

"_Shit shit shit I've got to stop her! Damn I don't have the strength to fight this ghoul!... Wait that's it my Holy Lock! It might help!"_ he thought. Shoving his hand into his pocket Tsukune gripped the Holy Lock that usually restricted his powers. The Ghoul was at his neck now, it was now or never. As fast as possible Tsukune snapped the lock around her neck just as she bit deeply into his neck. The Ghoul let go and let out a shriek of agony, rolling of him and trying to pull the lock of its neck but failing. The ghoul marking that littered her naked frame slowly faded as she screamed, as her voice change from animalistic to a normal one.

The board chairman standing at the window to his office heard the screams of agony and smiled to himself. His plan for Selene had changed for the better. Now Tsukune and Moka could speak to Issa about his other two daughters and his 'wife's' actions and maybe get Akula and Karua out of the organization…

Maybe, just maybe this could end with the actions of the most powerful of the Dark Lords Issa Shuzen maybe Fairy tale could be stopped sooner.

**Human world, Fairy Tale's Seventh Branch HQ**

The van that had dropped/dumped the ghoul Selene at the Academy had just pulled in to the underground garage of Seventh Branch. Akula stepped out of the van and greeted the Leader of said branch, Kamiya Kanade who is known to the masses as 'God'.

"Akula-sama I have been expecting you. Welcome to the headquarters of seventh branch. We appreciate your timely arrival."

"Yes I heard you have been having some problems with a werewolf? And this Sun… what type of youkai is she?"

"the same as me Akula-sama, a Siren. She as well as her werewolf boyfriend have rejected our offer to be one of us."

Akula frowned and rubbed her hand on her forehead. She sighed

"oh it looks like I get to sort this out… damn I am so sick of this shit. Very well take me to them Kamiya"

"At once Akula-sama"


	6. The Pains of Wolf and Angel

G'day All the Dark Plagueman is back!

finally i have gotten over the writers block, and a ton of other shite that has happened since i last updated (and it had been way too long) and at last bring you a new chapter! Yay!

please note i will probably be posting a new story as well as i have way too many plot bunnies and i need to get them out of my head and onto paper (or a word document in this case)

the next chapter i will be puting up in a few hours so there is plenty of reading for you to enjoy. as alway please review i really need some feedback to make sure my story keeps getting better!

Chapter 5: The Pains of the Wolf and Angel

Gin woke up in the arms of his girlfriend Sun bright and early just like he had done for months. The differences today came in three key points. The first was the most obvious he had woken up early which was not uncommon except it was a day the Snack Bar was closed so he had no reason to be up this early. The second was the fact that he and Sun had just taken the final step into a permanent relationship; they had had sex for the first time. For Sun her virginity was not something she was going to just give away willy-nilly, no it was something that she only wanted to give to the man she would spend the rest of her life with and Gin was honoured that he was that man. And the third and final difference was the tingling, like a cube of ice just slid down his back… something bad was going to happen today, something _Really Bad_, for the last time he got this feeling, he had almost died. No he was going to be extra cautious today.

Gin only hoped his instincts were wrong… they weren't

"_God fucking damnit! I hate it when my instincts are fucking spot fucking on!"_ thought the Werewolf as he opened the door leading outside after somebody had been knocking on it for the last few minutes. Before him stood a short black haired woman that practically screamed 'run for your bloody life!' (Akula is wearing the outfit she wears in the manga I just can't be screwed typing the description).

"Sorry we're closed today maybe you should come back tomorrow?"

"I am looking for Sun and Gin, I was told they live here?"

"I am Gin, what do you want?"

"To come in… if it's no trouble?"

"Sorry by it is, my boss would kill me if I let anyone in when we're closed, unless we know them which I am afraid I don't"

"I _insist_ wolfy-san and you may not know me but you do know my sisters, no? Little Moka and Kokoa?"

"_Moka's sister? Oh shit she's a vampire… damn I can't fight her she feels strong as hell… damn."_

Seeing no way out of the situation, Gin stepped away from the door, and led the vampire to a table and both sat down, Gin visibly tense and alert, while the vampire looked to be rather relaxed. Gin wasn't fooled he could feel her readiness to fight if she had to/wanted to. Gin called for Sun and after a couple of minutes she joined them at the table.

"Sun-san it is nice to meet you, I am Akula Shuzen."

Sun replied writing on her notebook _**'Likewise, but why are you here?'**_ which made Akula chuckle.

"Isn't obvious? I am here to recruit you for Fairy Tale, the strength both of you contain cannot be denied and I will either convince you to join… or eliminate the threat you both pose. The fact that she said this with a small smile just made Gin all the more worried. But he knew his answer he knew Sun would never go along with this and neither would he.

"Sorry but we want no part in your 'army' we want no part in this war you want to wage with the humans we just want to be left alone, so no we will not join you."

"Very well wolfy-san you have made your choice and I feel you will stand by it. but understand this I could kill you both right here right now and there is not a goddamned thing you could do about it… but I won't, I want to see you fight whatever Seventh Branch sends your way, it would be more fun." At that the attractive Chinese vampire left, leaving Gin and Sun to plan how to get the hell out of there without Fairy Tale tracking them down. It was time to call in a favour from his old friends.

**Youkai Academy**

The students and most of the staff of the academy were rather fearful at the moment. Right now an incredibly powerful energy was spread across the campus. It's cause? The Dark Lord Issa Shuzen, Lord of the Vampire Clans of Japan and current head of the Vampire council. Mikogami the Board Chairman had called him in after the fight with the ghoul identified as Selena, his daughter and Moka's big sister. The main reason he was here besides the fact his missing daughter had appeared was the _complication_ (if you could call it that) that arose when his son-in-law sealed her powers with his Holy Lock.

The thing to note is a seal is designed to cut off or restrict the power of a single individual. To use a seal not made for you means it will not be very effective and it will probably fail given time and strain. However the complication that had occurred with Selene was the fact she was drinking Tsukune's blood at the time as he drank a bit of hers from a cut on her shoulder. This blood sharing, along with the Lock, taking in the fact Tsukune carried Shinso blood had an interesting reaction.

Selene's Ghoul bound itself into the lock totally neutralising it. It would no longer be a problem, she didn't have the ghoul in her mind anymore she was once more 100% vampire.

The major complication however was because of the blood sharing, particularly from a s-class vampire to a Shinso one. A bond formed, one that also pulled Moka into it.

The Chairman explained that the bond probably took this form due to Moka. She as a sister had similar DNA to Selene and was the Blood Mate of Tsukune which could have influenced the bond.

He summed it up to Tsukune, Issa, Moka and Ruby in simple words.

Selene is now Tsukune and Moka's Mate.

Blunt but to the point. It brought out a mess of very conflicting emotions.

Lord Shuzen was angry, sad happy and confused all at the same time. Happy because he had his missing daughter back, sad because Selene was now forced to be with Tsukune and confused because he didn't know what the hell to feel.

Moka was delighted, sad, worried and conflicted. Delighted for she had her big sister back, sad because her sister had no choice in this, worried because of what Tsukune might think and conflicted because she now had to have her sister with her mate a sore trial for anyone.

Tsukune on the other hand was clutching his head as his empathic ability picked up every single emotion in the room. The problem there was their feeling were flicking to different ones very fast and that combined with the amount of people and his own confusion caused massive pain as due to his own emotions he couldn't shield himself meaning he was feeling the emotions of half the damn school.

"Kami stop it! Stop feeling things! Argh it hurts!" he cried and he fell to his knees his head felt like it was on fire. At the sight of blood coming out of his eyes and ears Issa knocked him out before his brain fried.

Issa sighed with resignation his eldest daughter was bound to his second youngest's Bloodmate. Forever. That was the sad part as a vampire her entire immortal life was bound to his.

"_At least my son-in-law is strong enough for them both and that Witch what grows in her womb will be powerful… extremely so. Now to get answers as to why Akula and Karua are working for that foolish organisation. And they had better be good ones or there will be hell to pay."_

With a nod Tenmai, the Dark Lord Issa Shuzen hugged his daughter and left.

And cut! That's it for the this chapter.

**Now some explanations**

How Selene is 'bound'. With the holy lock around her neck, Tsukune's blood in her system which includes Moka's DNA (he's been feeding off her for a long time) along with her animalistic mind and both her and Tsukune's weakened bodies the lock locked onto the youkai signature in both the blood in Selene and the blood in Tsukune this combined with Moka's blood in Tsukune which had similar DNA to Selene cause a reaction sealing Selene's Ghoul into itself, and Selene's life to Tsukune and Moka.

I will explain how a vampire became a ghoul in the next chapter.

Why Tsukune collapsed at the end. His mental barriers were down due to his lack of concentration and his own mixed emotions. This mix with the quickly changing emotions in Moka, Issa and Ruby along with the many emotions of all the Ayashi in the academy his could feel through his range nearly caused his brain to completely overload.


	7. The Request

Dark Plagueman here with the next chapter as promised.

as always please review!

Chapter 6: The Request

Tsukune took only two minutes to recover after being knocked out; Issa had left, more than a little annoyed. He himself faced a few problems, Selene being bound to him being but one of them. Fortunately she was easy to get along with from the little she had spoken to him, she had spent days catching up with Moka her sister/bond mate. Surprisingly neither of them had a problem suddenly being bound to the same man; in fact the two embraced it. Selene also loved spending time with Ruby, she was just as excited as the other at the fact she was with child. In the five days since Issa's departure, the group found new hatred for Fairy Tale because of Selene's treatment at their hands.

The Vampiress had been experimented on, been raped and beaten and through several injections overloaded with corrupted blood that they had taken from her, which turned her into a Ghoul. They also found out finally what happened to Akasha Bloodriver, Moka and Selene's mother. She was inside Alucard keeping him asleep due to Moka awakening her Shino blood as a child (read the Manga to find out what happened). Selene was taken three months after that by Fairy Tale.

You see Fairy Tale was trying to being a legend to life, the legend of the Blood Mage. Apparently this was a group of highly powerful Vampires that could imbibe the blood of other Ayashi and use their powers for a short time. For example a mage drinks the blood of a ice user. Through the power of that blood the drinker gains the ability to wield ice until the power in the blood wears off. It was based off the fact Vampires are more powerful when right after they feed then say a day after. During the wars a vampire would constantly feed off enemies to keep up their strength.

This was the reason they injected Selene with different types of monster blood, it was an attempt to make her a blood mage. It failed however, only driving the vampiress mad and 'ghouling' her.

Moka was very happy to have her big sister back, she had missed her so much after she regained her sealed memories when her Outer form disappeared. It was a little awkward to know she had to Share Tsukune with her sister, but that had been taken away when the two of them had shared a 'special' moment together.

*Flashback*

Moka was in their dorm, reorganizing the bookshelves Ruby, Tsukune and herself used, it had been used a lot recently and gotten out of order and she wanted a particular book but couldn't find it. Ruby and Tsukune were both out, Ruby with the Headmaster and Tsukune with Nathaniel having not spent much time with him lately doing 'guy things'.

She was reaching up to the top shelf, replacing a book on botany (Ruby's) when a pair of hands wrapped around her and a face nuzzled her neck. Hot breath hit her neck causing a shiver to run down her spine. The hands moved caressing her stomach, feeling her toned abdomen. Moka hummed and gripped the hands… to find they were not Tsukune's, not they were too soft and slender. She turned to face the person holding her, only for her mouth to be engulfed in a heated kiss from the one who held her, her sister? They broke apart, breathing heavily.

"sister? What are you doing?"

"showing you how much I love you my little sister, my mate." Selene kissed her sister again, her hands moving to Moka's firm breasts, squeezing them through her shirt.

"sister stop! I…" she was kissed again

"I know you are nervous about me joining you and your mate, you feel a little worried he might like me more, and that it is weird and awkward to love that same man because we are sisters." Selene kissed Moka's neck and licked the smooth skin before whispering into her ear

"I will show you that you have nothing to worry about little sister." Selene's hand moved to Moka's core, cupping it though her white panties while the other unbuttoned her sister's shirt.

Moka moaned as Selene rubbed her pussy. She undid the loose robe her sister was wearing to reveal the naked body so similar to her own. Selene's breasts were bigger than hers but otherwise they were identical in body shape. Moka slid her shirt off that Selene had unbuttoned while her skirt and panties were torn off by the vampiress before her. A bra fell to the floor and gravity shifted for the younger vampire as Selene lifted her to the bed. A finger entered her pussy and Moka moaned and played with her breasts. Selene pushed two more fingers into her sex and used her thumb to play with her clit. Moka shuddered in pleasure and rocked her hips, wanting more. Selene smiled and licked Moka's clit causing a tightening of her pussy and shudder. A few more licks and finger thrusts and she was tasting her sister's cum. It was sweet and she loved it.

Moka coming down from her orgasm moved and pulled her sister onto the bed, before moving Selene's thighs apart and revealing a dripping cunt waiting to be played with. Moka did the same to her sister as had been done to her, only she found Selene's special spot quickly, and easily forced a screaming orgasm from her big sister.

The two vampires entered a 69 position, fingering, licking and sucking the pussy of their sister when Moka stepped up the game by adding a digit to Selene's tight rosebud. This, Moka found out was very tight and a massive hotspot for her sister. She added another finger causing Selene to scream as she came. The youngest vampire smiled her sister was going to have a lot of fun with her tonight…

*End Flashback*

It was late in the day a phone call from Gin caused them to pack for the human world.

On the bus Selene Akashiya sat happily in her Bonded's lap her legs laying across onto Moka's, Tsukune's strong arms wrapped around her middle. She had never felt this happy in all her long life, her mate was strong and very sexy, and she was in this relationship with her little sister, who she had missed terribly. The witch Ruby was currently pregnant which meant the family she was part of was growing bigger. She smiled for she adored children, Kokoa and Moka were so much fun to look after and teach. Right now though, her other love was about to happen… Battle.

As the eldest Selene had a lot more experience fighting in mortal combat against strong opponents, she had been trained by some of the most powerful Vampires her father could get to train her. Despite her many years in captivity, in power she easily outstripped Akula and Karua. Issa had informed the group that if they met Akula or Karua they were to bring them home by any means. He wanted a little chat with his daughters and they had better have some good answers.

Ruby leaned back in her seat, occasionally rubbing her belly. She could barely believe it; she was going to have a baby! She could feel the small drain the child had on her life force, as she was so in tune with it as it made her access to her magic easier. She smiled as she thought about all the things she would teach her child.

**Castle Shuzen**

Issa Shuzen, Lord of the Vampires of Japan and Dark Lord sat upon his throne as two vampires in front of him sorted out a dispute through physical violence. He thought about his daughters and what to do with them. His two youngest had found very decent mates, namely a Shinso Vampire and a Seraph. He was very happy for them, though he rarely showed it, is wouldn't do to seem weak to other vampires. Karua was emotionally stunted thanks to her bitch of a mother who turned her into a five-year-old girl when she wasn't killing. Akula, he knew her desire, namely revenge on the world that killed her mother… vampire hunters and all humans. She was a incredibly skilled assassin thanks to her time in China. Still when he met them again he would discipline them, they would become Vampiress of respect, or they would be destroyed.

**Marin's Snack Bar**

Gin was waiting for them when the bus arrived, dress in a white shirt and blue boardshorts, with a heavy tan as hitting the waves was now a hobby of his while Sun enjoyed sun-baking on the sand. The werewolf's muscular hairy chest was on display as he wore his white shirt open. The group bar Selene and Kokoa gave him a brief hug and started up idle chit chat with Gin as he led them to where they were staying.


End file.
